Kingdom Girls
by lulurikku17
Summary: A kingdom hearts story which takes place as if these characters lived in Florida.


*** Yeah yeah, you know the drill I don't own Kingdom Hearts or anything for that matter, ..grr...***  
  
Kingdom Girls  
  
Chapter One: Lulu and June  
  
Lulu and June  
  
"Hurry up Lu!!"Yelled June her dark red hair flapping in the wind as she ran.  
  
"Wa-wait up June!" Yelled Lulu running right behind her.  
  
"Oh, my God it's already 7:55!! I should have never stopped to drag you away from that guy!!"Yelled June.  
  
"Hey, He was cute! I was just about to work my magic on him when you pulled me away!!"Said Lulu, flipping her hair as she said magic.  
  
"Whatever, just hurry up, okay?" June said rolling her eyes.  
  
"Fine." Answered Lulu.  
  
The girls were both 17 and went to Chapman High School. They lived in Keningberg, Kansas. They ere both best friends. Lulu was pretty; she had dark blue eyes and black hair with blue highlights. June was also pretty, her eyes would change colors often, and she had dark red hair.  
  
Riku and Sora  
  
"Your late Riku." Sora said leaning against the wall.  
  
"Sorry I had to deal with some girls than had to travel back through the portel."Said Riku.  
  
"Sure Riku." Said Sora rolling his eyes at Riku.  
  
"Really!! There was this really annoying one this really start up one who was trying to drag her away and they had black and red hair and the really annoy-"Riku way saying but than Sora cut him off.  
  
"Sure Riku, Any way did you see any of necklaces, you know the thing you were suppose to be going instead of flirting with cute girls."Sora said.  
  
"I wasn't flirting." He said a little annyod." But I think I saw one but I wasn't sure."  
  
"I will go there tomorrow and check it out." He said.  
  
Lulu and June  
  
"Ah, Finaly Saturday I'm free!! I'm Free!! I'm fre- Ow!! Hey what the hell was that?!" Yelled Lulu, something hit her head.  
  
"Hey, watch your language Lu it was just this necklace thingy gezz you don't hav- Ow!! What the hell!! Who's throwing things?!" Yelled June.  
  
"Cool off June it was another neckless thingy. Hey these things are pretty cool! I want the yellowish bluish one!!!"Yelled Lulu grading the Neckless she wanted.  
  
"Then I get this one, the black one," She said picking it up.  
  
"Hey June let's were them around and make everyone gellss!"Lulu said putting hers on.  
  
"Alright."June said putting hers on." Come on, let's go shopping!"  
  
"Yeah!!"Yelled Lulu jumping up in the air.  
  
***Hey everyone!! I really do hope you like the story so far, I must tell that there is no Kieri, She died or something I just never really liked her that much. See ya!!***  
  
Riku and Sora  
  
"Sooooo, he said he saw the necklaces around here. Man I have to find them soon or I wont be able to go back to Travelers City." Said Sora looking around.  
  
"Come on June!! We still have to hit 9 more shops!!! Gezz, your Sooooo slow!! We only hit 19 sho- Wow!" Said Lulu looking at Sora.  
  
"I'm not slow I'm just not used to walking for so long and what's up with the "wow"? Asked June.  
  
"Look." Said Lulu drooling at Sora."Let's go over and say hi!" Said Lulu, Bouncing up and down.  
  
Sora looked at Lulu." Wow, she's hot. Maybe I should go over there and work my charm on her." He said getting puffed out and manly and stuff.  
  
"Ah!! He's coming over move!" She said pushing June to a chair on the left then she quickly walked over to a chair and sat down in a very girlish way  
  
Sora walked over to her," Hi, is this sit taken?" He said looking at her.  
  
"It's open." She said shifting her body a little to make she look even more atrive.  
  
" Wow, how dose she do it?" Said June looking at Sora and Lulu in aw.  
  
"Yeah it's amazing, how some one so stupid can get all the girls." Said Riku walking over to June and sitting down by her.  
  
"What? Oh hi." Said June looking at Riku.  
  
"So, I'm Sora, and who are you?" He asked looking at her.  
  
"Lulu, it's nice to meet you Sora." Answered lulu, looking at him. When she turned a little s she could see June. Her eyes wined she was with he boy she saw yesterday. She was getting him." Wow, I never thought I'd see the day." Lulu said to herself.  
  
"What?" He said the he turned and saw Riku and Yelled, "Ah! Um you know there's this really great place down the street. You want to go?" He asked.  
  
"Umm.... Sure."  
  
"Good, let's go!" He said grabbing her arm and running.  
  
"What? Hey!!" Yelled lulu running with him.  
  
"What!! He's trying to run away!! Why that little ass hole!!" Yelled Riku running after him.  
  
"What!! Riku!! Wait up!" Yelled June running after Riku.  
  
"Damn! Come on! Hurry up!" Yelled Sora.  
  
"I don't even know who we're running from!?" Yelled Lulu.  
  
"Just come on!" Yelled Sora. "Good were there.," said Sora sitting down at a table in an abandon warehouse.  
  
"Where are we Sora?" Asked Lulu looking around.  
  
"um...... we this were me an my friend would always hang out and stuff." He said looking around at everything and hoping that no one would jump out and attack them like it dose in every movie.  
  
" You are the worst liar ever, your running from te white haired guy, aren't you/Hum?Hum?HUM?!" Yelled Lulu in Sora's face.  
  
"Well, um..." Said Sora trailing off.  
  
"Sora!! You dumb ass! You were suppose to be looking for the necklaces! Not looking at hot girls!!" Yelled Riku at Sora.  
  
"Oh, I'm hot." Said Lulu smiling at June.  
  
"Whatever." Said June rolling her eyes at Lulu  
  
""Look, I was just having fun I was working under cover, can't you tell?! Now we'll never find the necklaces!!" Yelled Sora at Riku.  
  
"Necklaces?" June said looking down at her necklace." Lulu we have to go, we have that huge test tomorrow. Remember?" Said June looking into Lulu's eyes telling her that we have to go now!!  
  
"What? What tes- oh..... Right that math test I still don't even know what the teachers talking about, I think something bout Surface area or something like that. See I don't even what were talking about so we really need to go. See ya!" Said Lulu running out the door with June.  
  
"What?" Said Sora looking at the girls quikly running away." Damn you Riku!! I didn't even get her phone number!!!" yelled Sora at Riku.  
  
"Hum..... Those girls are sort of odd running off like that. "Said Riku.  
  
"Noooooo... Ya think? There girls what can they say? You probably scarred them away with your horrific face." Said Sora playfully.  
  
'Riku glared at him. "Look Sora lets just follow them and see where they go. Okay? Okay." Said Riku.  
  
"Whatever." Said Sora still mad at Riku for not letting him get Lulu's phone number.  
  
***Okay!!! And That's the end of chapter one!!! Yay!!! I really do hope you like it. I real worked hard on this one, And I plan to write the second chapter soon it just will tack a while. So live with it!! Please review!! Love to all!!*** 


End file.
